Current motor vehicles utilize a fuse box or power distribution center in conjunction with a wiring harness to distribute power to various components of the vehicle. The fuse box typically contains a plurality of fuses and relays and has multiple connectors from the wiring harness plugging into it for distributing the power through the vehicle. In order to distribute the power properly, several feeds off of a power main from the motor vehicle battery and/or alternator are segregated into individual circuits having their own fuse or relay by way of wires, conductive ribbons and interfaces. This requires a great deal of wiring, typically in the form of a bulky harness, and several levels of interconnect. This arrangement also requires a large number of parts and does not allow for the convenient addition of circuitry. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,587 to Hamill et al. discloses an electrical distribution center including a main bus plate and two or more wire bus plates which include a plurality of wires for making contact with blade terminals. Electrical problems relating to power distribution in a motor vehicle are among the most difficult to diagnose and repair. Additionally, newer motor vehicles include "smart" modules, with each smart module requiring its own wire harness to the fuse box. An example of a smart module would be a heater/air conditioner control which determines the present temperature inside the motor vehicle and controls relays which turn on and off the heater or air conditioner in order to maintain the environment inside the motor vehicle within the desired temperature range. It is expected that the complexity and number of smart modules in vehicles will continue to grow in the future.